1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telescoping, linear slide mechanisms, or linear motion ball bearing mechanisms or "solid bearing mechanisms, or roller bearing mechanisms", and relates more particularly to a structural support mounting means in combination with such slide mechanisms, whereby the load-carrying capabilities of the length of the mechanisms, the shock and vibration resistance, the mounting means, and the uses thereof are sufficiently increased over the prior art thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of sliding mechanisms which are presently available and are well known. However, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing the necessary structural strength and load-carrying capacity required in many areas of construction.
It has been found that the most efficient, low-cost, sliding mechanisms are of the type known as the linear or telescoping, ball-bearing, slide units. These units are generally associated with the applications such as electronic packaging, copying machines, door movements, appliances, products made of metal, wood, plastics or other materials.
However, in the applications of heavy loads, such as hanging doors, partitions and like structures or long length slide requirements, the slides, because of their inherent operating design, are not totally capable of successfully providing exceptional working capabilities as heretofore known.
Thus, some have tried to strengthen the structure of the slide members, making them from heavier materials--which only added to the weight, overall size and cost, with the additional over accumulation of tolerances accruing in such structure assemblies.
Further, designs have been tried wherein the structural material is made from aluminum-type alloys. Again, this was found not to be satisfactory in operation because of the wear created by steel ball bearings, rollers or solid bearing sections in their respective recesses. These steel balls, rollers and the like gall into the softer aluminum races and/or Brinell into the ball races, thereby eventually making the slide unusable.
It also should be noted that, in order to negate some of the wear factor characteristics of an aluminum, extruded, ball-bearing slide, a thin strip of steel has been inserted into the extrusion for ball race purposes, to provide longer wear characteristics, etc., as well as resistance to shock, wear and vibration Brinelling.
However, it has been recognized that, by inserting these thin strips of steel into the softer extrusion, the steel strip itself is subjected to loosening when the ball bearings or the like traverse back and forth thereover.
Thus, there is a need for a change in slide mechanisms, whereby the use thereof relating to heavy-load wear is not sufficiently affected in its long-operating life span.